A Booshy Mannequin
by chugirl2526
Summary: Crossover and slash. Howard Moon, a struggling artist is going from one dead end job to the next. But it all changes when a mannequin he creates comes to life in a department store where he gets a new job.
1. Chapter 1

A Booshy Mannequin.

Summery- Crossover and slash. Howard Moon, a struggling artist is going from one dead end job to the next. But it all changes when a mannequin he creates comes to life in a department store where he gets a new job.

Disclaimer- Boosh is not mine, nither is Mannequin.

Author's Notes- Came to me like five minutes ago when I heard 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now' by Starship. Then I thought this would make another excellent boosh crossover lol. Also this chapter is dedicated again to Beechwood for this drawing of Eygptian Vince she sent me 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Looking in your eyes, I see a paradise  
This world that I've found, is too good to be true,  
Standing here beside you, want so much to give you,  
This love in my heart, that I'm feeling for you._

Let them say we're crazy, I don't care about that  
Put your hand in my hand, baby, don't ever look back  
Let the world around us, just fall apart,  
Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart.

And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever, Nothings gonna stop us now,  
And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other  
Nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us now.

I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you,  
Whatever it takes I will stay here with you,  
Take it to the good times, See it through the bad times,  
Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do.

Let them say were crazy, what do they know,  
Put your arms around me baby, Don't ever let go  
Let the world around us just fall apart,  
Baby, we can make it if were heart to heart.

And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever, Nothings gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other,  
Nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us.

Ooh, all that I need is you, all that I ever need,  
And all that I want to do, is hold you forever, ever and ever, hey.

And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever, Nothings gonna stop us now,  
And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other  
Nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us now, oh no.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Over 4,500 years ago, Eygpt.

A middle aged woman walked down the passageway of an old tomb, searching for someone "Vince Noir, I know you're down here. The wedding has all been arranged"

A line of mummies were stood up in alcoves in the wall to her side, one of them with their eyes still on them. The blue eyes darted back and forth, hoping the woman couldn't see him "Please Gods, please help me out of this" His duisguise didn't work as the woman came over to him, slightly annoyed.

"You turned down the jeweler. You turned down the grain merchant. You turned down the Pharaoh's food taster. There's only one man left who'll have you: You'll marry Hazzi-Ra" She explained.

"What's he do then?" Vince asked, rolling his eyes. The bandages fell off his face to reveal handsome pointed features, kohl drawn around his eyes, with traces of black hair sticking out under his chin and around his cheek.

"He's a fuel merchant" The woman replied, until Vince gave her a look "Mother!" Now she rolled her eyes "All right, he sells camel dung"

Vince sighed and proceeding to take off the rest of his bandages, showing off the white gown he had on, with a green-red striped belt going around his thin waist. A golden band was wrapped around his head, with supported longish raven hair "Forget it, I'm not doing it. I don't want to settle down, I want to invent things, like fashion and music. And I'd love to fly, please Gods, help me find a better way"

"And I'd like to tell your father to go to hell" His mother said, making Vince sigh and lean back inside his alcove "Vincey, do you think I wouldn't encorage you to do these things? Sure, the Nile is overflowing. There is a wheat shortage, the Pharaoh has hemorrhoids, so I think the Gods have bigger things to worry about than you"

The tomb started to rumble, dust and sand falling from the ceiling. A flash of bright light shone from the entrance, as the rumbling got worse. A veil of snad shot up in front of Vince, and when it disappeared, he'd gone with just the bandages left in his wake "Vince? Vince?" His mother called out, picking up the bandages and holding them close.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

London, today.

Inside an old mannequin making factory, a youngish man, Howard Moon was working on his greatest work. His brown eyes glistening with excitement, as he quickly scratched his small moustace before starting off again "What would you say if I told you, that you were more beautiful everyday?"

"What was that?" He asked pulling the male dummy closer to his ear "Arms and legs? Yes, how careless of me!" He said, carrying the half a dummy towards some of the ready made legs, then placing it on some pale thin legs "That's better, now for some arms" The man walked off, then came back bringing a pair of pale thin arms, placing them on the dummy.

Stepping back, he admired his work. A young man was looking back at him, with blue eyes and black longish hair setting his features of nicely. His pale, thin but lean frame was set perfectly now it was complete. A cough made him turn around and he was facing his boss- Mr Nooka.

"What do you think, boss? I was just coming to get you" Howard said, excitement clearly in his eyes.

"Well, you could get the dummy of the week award, Moon" Mr Nooka replied.

"He did turn out pretty real" Howard said back, a smile on his face "I wasn't talking about him, Moon" The smile fell.

"What do you think? It only took me six days. I could turn out three or four a month" His boss rolled his eyes "You're supposed to make three or four of these a day! Now get back to work"

He went to walk of when Howard spoke again "What about quality, boss? Style and grace, these things take time"

"That's it Moon, you're fired!" Nooka yelled, going red in the face.

"Fired? Okay, but can I finish him? I'm a sculptor, well I'm trying to be a sculptor and he's my work of--" He trailed off as he saw the look in his ex-boss's face "I'm going, I'm going"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A week later and Howard still hadn't found the right job. He tried to sell balloons at kid's parties, but he let one kid have the huge balloon of the company and he floated off. He tried trimming hedges in the local park, but was fired because of using his artistic skills to make animal shapes. He even trieda job at a pizza parlour, but took too long putting the toppings on the pizza and got fired.

Howard was currently riding his prized motorbike to the department store where his boyfriend worked. Old Gregg was waiting outside for him, dressed in his usual silver jacket and pink tutu (hey it's London, like they care what people wear these days!), looking sheepishly at his workmates as Howard pulled up "Howard's car is in the shop" He called out, before getting on the back of the bike.

"Hey Gregory" He said, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss "Where we going to eat and have baileys?" Gregg asked

"I thought maybe a hot dog in the park and a coke instead" Howard answered.

"Howard lose his job again?" Gregg aksed, sighed in annoyance.

"I didn't lose it, someone else has it" His boyfriend admitted. He turned his head round when he saw a tallish man with a large silver moustace walk out the store doors, waving everyone goodnight "Who's that?"

"That's Dixon Bainbridge, old Gregg's boss" Howard shrugged and drove off towards the park "I think you've lost your grip on reality, Howard"

"Reality is very disappointing, I don't it's good for me" Gregg just sighed again "Maybe if we be together tonight, it will confuse things. So let's not, and see a professional"

"What, you mean a prositute?" Howard asked.

"I mean one of those shrink people of the radio" Old Gregg answered, getting more annoyed "When you do, I'll take you back. Now take me home"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After he took Gregg home, Howard drove through the London high streets in the now puring rain, thinking of what his now-kinda boyfriend said. Then he spotted something out the corner of his eyes, and stopped outside a high store just a couple of blocks away from Old Gregg's workplace.

In the window, was the young male dummy he created but was taken away once he'd finished it. It was dressed in a long sleeved red top with black belt around the waist, and black drainpipes on his legs. His hands were perfectly placed on his hips and his head was held high in the air, as though saying 'look at me'.

"Wow, I've always wondered what happened to you after they took you away. You're the first thing I've created in a really long time...that made me feel like an artist" Howard confessed, then gasped in disappointment as the light went out, and his creation was plunged into darkness "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" He promised, getting back on his bike and driving off, giving the window one last look before going round the corner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I hope this sounds good, I don't know whether I got the Gregg character right, but still lol enjoy ;) from chugirl2526.


	2. Chapter 2

A Booshy Mannequin.

Summery- Crossover and slash. Howard Moon, a struggling artist is going from one dead end job to the next. But it all changes when a mannequin he creates comes to life in a department store where he gets a new job.

Disclaimer- Boosh is not mine, nither is Mannequin.

Author's Notes- Came to me like five minutes ago when I heard 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now' by Starship. Then I thought this would make another excellent boosh crossover lol. And another song from the film

_In my wildest dreams, in my wildest,_

_In my wildest dreams, in my wildest dreams._

_I'm out of focus, have a twisted picture,_

_Of the wonderland where I was goin',_

_Kept regrettin' all my glib sidesteppin',_

_Until you were sent to me._

_In my wildest dreams, I never knew_

_In my wildest dreams, anyone who could move me like you,_

_And do what you do to me, oh baby._

_The sweet collision, unexpected moment,_

_When our eyes connected with each other,_

_Once I felt your touch, the magic meant so much,_

_I gave my heart to you._

_In my wildest dreams, I never knew,_

_In my wildest dreams, anyone who could move me like you,_

_And do what you do to me_

_Belinda Carlisle- In my Wildest Dreams._

The next day, Howard drove back to the department store that had his dummy inside. Outside, an oldish lady in her late 40's, was watching as workers were putting a new sign up above the doors "It's a bit crooked" She called out in a easturn European accent, then notised Howard standing outside also watching "How nice, a customer waiting for us to open. What do you think of the new sign?"

"It's nice" He replied, then notised the sign had come loose, heading straight for the lady. He pushed her out the way and thought he could catch the sign and slow it down- wrong! It hit him and Howard flew into the air, still holding on to it.

"Young man, I'm so sorry. If there's anyway I can make it up to you?" She asked, worried about the man swinging quite high.

"If you got any jobs going, I'd really love one" He yelled, hanging on for dear life.

"What can you do?" She asked, curious "Anything!" he called out.

After getting down from the sign, Howard and the owner of the store- Mrs Gideon, took a tour insie the store "This store has been here for over 100 years. It was built by my grandad father when he settled here from Germany. Then my father ran it before he passed away"

"I'm so sorry" Howard said, his eyes sad.

"He died how he wanted in ladie's lingerie. Had a heart attack walking through it. Everytime I walk through these doors, I feel like I'm at home, I practically lived here. But unfortunatly, we don't get that many customers anymore and sales have gone down. We need a way to get those sales back up" She explained.

They kept walking until they got to an office at the back of the store. Inside was Saboo, the building's cheif executive, who was having a private conversation on the phone "Yes I know Dixon...it's all going to plan...they're gonna be begging to sell the place within a month and they don't know a thing about the crunch...gotta go she's here now" He put the phone down just in time before the door opened.

"Saboo, do you know what this man's just done?" Mrs Gideon asked.

Saboo just gave Howard a strange look "Shoplifting?"

"No, he saved my life and I want you Give him a job as our thanks" She turned to her saviour "Howard Moon, I wish you luck, but I have to go now" And she left the room.

"So, Moon. What kind of experience have you had?" Saboo asked, curious.

"Just about every job going" Howard shrugged, giving a lopsided smile.

"Well, I think I have the perfect job for you" Saboo smiled, before leading him out of the door.

"So, I have a new job now" Howard metioned on the phone to Gregg.

"That's wonderful, my fuzzy man peach. What is it?" He heard on the other side.

"Let's just say that thousands of dollars of merchandise...go through my hands every day" Howard admitted, lying just a bit while holding pair of men's underwear "I'm taking you out for a celebration dinner later"

"Moon, get those underwear up to men's lingerie now" Someone yelled at him walking past "Yes, underwear. Right, I'm on it" Howard stuttered.

"Did you just say 'underwear'?" Gregg asked for the other end "Can't talk now Gregg, I'll talk to you later" Then he left.

Back at Bainbridge's store, Old Gregg was having a conversation with another worker, Spider Djion "I've seen him pick you up, the ballbag. Bet he doesn't satisfy you sexually".

"That is Old Gregg's buisness only" The merman said, annoyed.

"I would like you make it my buisness, if you know what I mean" Spider answered back wiggling his eyebrows seductively "You would love my teeth biting your lovely ass" Old Gregg slapped him across the head hard "Ow! What? Did Spider say or do wrong?"

"Our relationship is buisness only, now leave Gregg alone" Gregg said, and turned back to his work as Spider left to take some reports, dejected.

At gideon's store, Howard made his way through mens clothing to the display windows, opening a door to let himself inside. He checked the dummy inside, disappointed to find it wasn't his. Walking back into the store, he came face to face with Saboo, who was following him "Found what you're looking for, Moon?"

"Just looking for underwear really" Howard lied.

"Well, you missed them by four floors. Now get going" Saboo suggested, indicating the way. Howard sighed with relief and walked away "Asshole" He muttered under his breath as he made his way to men's lingerie, taking his trolley filled with boxes of products. After that, he found another window display by men's accessories and made his way to that one, finally pleased to see his creation in there, still wearing the outfit from last night.

"I must be losing my mind" Howard concluded, after study the dummy with much interest, I guess all artists fall in love with their creations, but you're just too special" He leant his head on his dummy's shoulder, but jumped when someone yelped behind him "Wellthat is the sweetest sentiment I've ever heard"

Behind him with a small man, wearing blue robes and a turban and a permenant stoned expression on his face "Alright? Name's Naboo, that's who. Local shaman but I just work here part time"

"I'm Howard, just started here and this isn't what it looks like" He tried a sheepish grin, but it didn't get past Naboo "Well, when you've finished your talk with him, bring it to window number three, I'm a window dresser and it's this one's turn to be changed" He then left, with Howard picking up his mannequin and taking it with them, his mouth open and closing like a goldfish's.

Closing time and Howard was taking some of the spare stock up stairs, when suddenly he hears growling. Nearly dropping the box, he looked down and sees a bulldog tied to a leash. Holding the leash was a quite largish man, retarded looking in a sercurity guard's uniform "Stop right there, mister. Who are you?"

"I'm Howard Moon, new stock boy" he smiled, hoping to get on the guard's good side.

"Yes, Saboo told me about you. I'm Bob Fossil and this is Joey. We watch this area in case of burglers come in, and what are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm helping Naboo with his window display" Howard said, defending himself.

"Oh, the little stoner has an assistant now? You like your new assignment?" Fossil asked.

"It could have been worse, I could have been working with a idiot" Howard said, before walking off, leaving the guard confused.

Inside the window display, Howard and Naboo were unfurling materials and clothing to use on the dummies in with them, including Howard's.

"Don't let Fossil get to you, he's a ballbag really" Naboo admitted.

"Listen, I've got to go now. I promised my boyfriend I was gonna take her out tonight" Howard said, getting up to leave when Naboo gave a sob "What? What did I say?"

"Bollo, my familar left me last night. He said I made him do all the work, which I didn't and he keeps saying that I hog the hooka all the time. He's probably with other shaman now, I don't know what to do" The small shamn admitted, getting more and more upset.

"Hey, hey listen. Take it easy. Just go home and get some rest, everything will be fine. I'll finsih up quickly in here" Howard said, placing his hand on Naboo's shoulder.

"Maybe you're right, I'll just have a nice peaceful night in with my hooka and Peacock dreams. I'll see you in the morning" Naboo said, smiling his thanks on the way out of the window display. Howard just shook his head and sat down on a fake stump for the display, picking up a blue sparkly scarf and looking up at his dummy "What';s the matter? Don't like the new scarf?"

"Not really" The dummy said, coming to life and kneeling down besides him. Howard jumped back and slammed hard into the glass in fright, causing the now very real mannequin to gigle "Nice way to say hi, mate"

"What the hells' going now? You shouldn't be real" Howard whispered to himself, taking in the sight before. The man's blue eyes now sparkled in the lights instead of that dead look, the red lips softer looking. His thin limbs and body moved much more easier then before "My name's Vincent Noir, but you can just call me Vince"

"This has gotta be some sort of joke, did Naboo set you up to this?" Vince frowned then smiled once more "No one hired me, Howard"

"Who know who I am? No, this can't really be happening" Howard said, disbelievingly and shaking his head" Vince gigled again and walked over to him "I felt so sorry for you last night. You looked so lost and lonely in the rain, you idiot"

"You can't be him from last night in the window. Can't be" Vince then gave a dizzy grin and made wild gestures with his arms while explaining things "When you made me, didn't you feel inspired? Almost like your hands were being moved by asomething else? You made this body so that I could come to life! Thank you"

"I must be really nuts doing this" Howard said, placing his head in one of his hands "Well now, tell me your life story then. It slipped my mind really"

"Well, I was born an Eygptian prince in 2514BC in Edfu. I'll be 4,528 next may" Vince smiled "I'll remember to make you a cake then" Howard muttered.

"Back then I wasn't allowed to do anything" Vince pouted, Howard thinking it was the most adorable sight he's ever seen "I was suppose to marry a camel dung dealer, but I disappeared before I got a chance to, thank the Gods" Vince kept explaining.

"Must be an a hallucination caused by stress" Howard concluded once more, until Vince grabbed his arm gently "Does this feel like a hallucination, small eyes? Come on, let's explore" He said, before rushing out the window display. Howard still looked disbelieving as he followed without any questions.

He looked surprized when he couldn't find the smalled man and paniked. Rushing around, he soon found Vince eyeing up power tools and sewing machines, turning some of them on and off to see how they worked "I wish I had these tools back then, the fashion and inventions I could have made. Back in Edfu, I even made a fancy pair of red and blue wings and nearly flew"

"I'm sure you did, Vince" Howard said, trying to humour both himself and his new friend "You still don't believe I'm real, do you Howard?" Vince asked, a hint of sadness in his eyes as he picked up a nail gun, nearly shooting poor Howard in the head twice if he didn't move just "I'm open to talk about, little man" He said, taking the power tool out of his hands.

He was surprized when Vince grabbed his hands "You have wonderful hands, I always liked the feel of them putting me together" He said, seductively, keeping his blue eyes onto Howard's brown ones. They then moved away as Vince started discussing their ideas "Tonight, we should do something different, something this place hasn't seen yet. Just stop worring all the time, mate"

"Easy for you to say, you're a mannequin, you'll always have work. Me? I'll be placed in the nuthouse" Howard said, following his friend and notised he picked up a black silk shirt, with dark blue jeans, a red cowboy hat perched upon his head "This outfit will be great for me in the window" He then slipped off the red shirt he was wearing and the drainpipes soon followed, so Vince was standing there naked.

Howard's eyes widened in shock, but a smile was suck on his face "You weren't like that when you made me, Howard" Vince called him back to reality "You weren't real then, Vince" He said, picking up a large man's shirt and tried to covered his friend's nakedness, embracing him to stop the garment slipping. Vince smiled warmly at the contact, enjoying every moment of it.

That's enough for now, hope you all enjoy it ;) from chugirl2526.


	3. Chapter 3

A Booshy Mannequin.

Summery- Crossover and slash. Howard Moon, a struggling artist is going from one dead end job to the next. But it all changes when a mannequin he creates comes to life in a department store where he gets a new job.

Disclaimer- Boosh is not mine, nither is Mannequin.

Author's Notes- Came to me like five minutes ago when I heard 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now' by Starship. Then I thought this would make another excellent boosh crossover lol. And another song from the film

The next day showed Howard asleep in the window display, next to a tramp the other side of the glass who was surprized to find the man next to him. Howard woke to see the tramp look over his shoulder, then give him a thumbs up. He got up and saw Vince was once again a mannequin, wearing the outfit he picked last night, but also wearing a red scarf andd sitting upon a huge toy horse, a toy gun in one of his rasied hands.

Howard waved a hand in front of his face, getting no reaction at all. He quickly thought it was all a dream, then remembered about Gregg and last night and left the window display quickly, which also had another male dummy in it, dressed similar to Vince.

Outside Gregg's apartment, Spider pulled up in his sports car as the merman walked outside "Hey Gregg, looking good. Can I ride you?" He called out.

"Old Gregg thinks he'll walk, ta" Gregg answered, annoyance in his voice and started walking off. He stopped when he heard the unmistakeable sound of a motorbike engine "Wait, Gregg wait" Someone called out.

Howard pulled over, but didn't get off. Gregg looked annoyed at him "I thought our plans were for eight last night, I guessed wrong" He then turned to Spider "Gregg will take that ride" Spider looked excited as the merman got in.

"Listen Gregg, something happened last night, I think I'm going mad. I saw things that shouldn't happen. That mannequin I made came to life inside Gideon's store and he knew who I was, ok?" Howard tried explaining, without looking too mad.

"You work at Gideon's? That's your big job? You could have just said you didn't want to be with Old Gregg, instead you make up lie after lie. Spider, let's go" He didn't need telling twice as they drove off around the corner. Howard just stood there in shock and hurt Gregg didn't believe him.

He got back on his bike and drove off back to his own apartment, since it wasn't his shift yet. Inside, he started making some breakfast while on the phone to his mother "Mom? When I was growing up, did I do anything strange?"

His apartment was full of furniture and half finished inventions, some made of bike parts and others of junk "Yeah, I know I always was different, but I needed to ask you this"

He picked up some toast for a blue toaster "Is there any history of madness in our family, like gran and grandad weren't half brother and sister, right?"

He walked around the room, eating his breakfast slowly as he kept up the interregation "No, I'm fine, it's just being on your own...you start inventing things, like...beautiful men. Anyway, how are you? Any hallucinations at all?"

Back at Gideon's, everyone outside was loving the window display for the cowboy scene, some even taking pictures. Howard saw Naboo inside the display, shock written on his face. The shaman turned to face him and smiled, giving him a small round of appulse.

At Bainbridge's, Dixon himself was talking to Olg Gregg "This is London, you don't need to set the place by redecorating, you demolish. We'll build the best Bainbridge's on that site, and when I move up someone will have to take my place, right?"

"Of course" Gregg answered, shyly. Then Rudi, another co-worker came running towards them "Dixon, Dixon, you won't believe this. Gideon's has the most amazing window display, people were lined up just to look at the thing. I just passed it coming back from my music session"

Bainbirdge just gave him a look and walked off with a smirk on his face, Ruci just turned to Gregg "You should have seen it, it's was so amamzing"

Saboo was frantic on the phone "I know, Dixon. He's this sort of stock boy, it was really a fluke"

"Well, when I move up someone will have to take my place, Saboo. If you let that stock boy screw things up, it's bloody hell won't be you. I've worked too hard on this deal for it to be messed up by this ball bag, and I mean you!"

"I know you did, but the board meeting is today. I'm sure the deal will be done, and Bainbridge's will reach new hights, I'm sure" Saboo explained, nervously.

"Saboo, where in the hell did you learn to kiss ass like that?" Bainbridge asked, a little disgusted "It's a god-given gift, sir" He heard from the other side.

Inside the board room meeting, mrs Gideon was sitting at the head of a huge table, with many other important people sitting either side of the tabl "Mrs Gideon, we'd all like to know what posessed Moon to make that window display" A man asked to her left.

"Did you see that crowd on the sidewalk outside? It was an embrassment" Another man agreed.

Outside the room, Howard was pacing the floor of the waiting room, nervous as hell. The door going into the hallway opened and Naboo came in, a plan running through his mind "Don't fear, Naboo is here. Rumour has it they want you fired, but don't worry, I won't let them"

"These are buisness people, they won't like a emotional appeal from a stoned shaman" Howard replied.

"You're probably right, desperate times calls for desperate measures. Until they deside to not fire you, I will give up my hooka" Naboo desided, dramatically.

"Are you crazy? You're getting carried away" Howard argued "Besides, Saboo said he was going to fix everything for me" Naboo looked disbelieving.

Back inside, Saboo was actually making him look bad "That boy has such arrogance! That worm of a stock boy has ruined the dignity of this store with that display. I'll make sure it's taken down and he's fired, now let's move to the sale to Bainbridge's"

"Just a minute, I believe we're on to something. Maybe when people come to see our new displays, they'll come into the store and buy things" Mrs Gideon explained.

"It's too late now, and we have that great firm offer from Dixon" Saboo countered.

"What? One tenth the value of the store? I can't sell this place for that much, epsically to that idiot Bainbridge" She replied

"We know how much this store means to you, but 10 is still quite a lot" The first man from before said.

"I think Mrs Gideon is right, we should postpone the sale for six weeks" A woman said from the other side of the table.

"All thos in favour?" Gideon asked, smiling as most the table raised their hands "All those againest?" Only Saboo held up his hand for that question "Then this meeting is settled" She got up and allowed Howard inside as everyone else left, apart from Saboo.

"Howard, good news. We're keeping you on and I'm promoting you to visual merchandiser" Howard smiled in shock "That's great, but what is it?"

"Just keep making great displays like last night and you'll do fine" She smiled

"I'm not sure I can do it again..." Howard said, uncertainly "It might have been a one time thing"

"Don't doubt yourself, I'm sure you'll do fine" Mrs Gideon said, before leaving him in the room with Saboo "Well, don't you have all the charm? I did all I could to save you, no thanks are needed, Moon" Then he left the room, where Howard gave a leap of joy when alone.

Saboo went down to the back of the shop, where all the other workers were leaving for the night. Fossil was holding the door open, Joey ever persent on his lead "Listen Robert, that stock boy has been promoted, he'll be doing window displays at night, keep an eye on him"

"Is he nicking? I'll be happy to strip-search him for ya" Fossil suggested, excitedly "You scare me, just watch him" With that Saboo left, Fossil locking the door after him. He started off to the store, but stopped sniffing the air "Was that me or you, Joey?"

Inside the rodeo display, Howard made his way inside and once again waved his hand in front of Vince, getting nothing "It's me Howard, remember?" Nothing, so he closed the window curtains "Guess it was temporary madness"

"Guess again" Vince called, moving quickly off the toy horse, removing the red scarf "Vince, you're back!"

"You remind me of my last boyfriend Chris, he had no confidense either" Vince explained, eyeing up the other dummy's costume behind Howard.

"Chris? Who's he?" Howard asked "Just some sailor, he never believed me when I said the world was round. Never saw him again after that, the boring git"

"Wait, you knew Christopher Columbus? Really?" Howard asked in shock "So you didn't come directly from Edfu?"

"Nah, along the way I went to many genius places and times. Even meet this great bloke who sang about spacemen, ashes and junkies in the 80's, but it didn't seem right then" Vince said, taking the blue scarf of his rival and placing it on himself "Did you ever meet Michelangelo at all?"

"Yeah, even helped him do this huge painting on a ceiling. He did ask me once to stand naked for him to sculpte, but I suggested my mate David I made instead" The conversation ended there as they walked out of the window and into men's fashion, where Vince chose a different outfit- shimmering blue silk shirt, with balck jeans and red boots. His raven hair shined in the store lights and his eyes showed curiousity and excitment of exploring again.

They walked around the store until they came to the music section, many speakers lined the walls and floor "Mrs Gideon loved your display from last night, but they think I did it. Now they want me to do more, please help me" Howard pleaded.

"Course I'll help you, small eyes" Vince winked at him and smiled. Howard kept his gaze on the younger (well older...) man and felt something move inside of him "You're magic" He just said, moving in for a kiss. Vince, unprepared moved back into a table deck of buttons, making music blare from the many speakers, the sound of "Do You Dream About Me?" by Alisha filling the large hall "Where do they hide all the musicians?" He asked, leaping up happily and inspected the speakers.

He then started moving his hips seductively to the beats, getting into the rythem. Howard just smiled at the sight "Let's dance, Howard" Vince said, grabbing his friend's arm and yanking him away.

_Sometimes I watch you while you're sleeping, baby,_

_Sometimes I see you hold your pillow tight,_

_Am I the one you're holding onto, Honey?_

_Am I the one who's in your dreams at night?_

Howard walked down the steps in a full gangster outfit, complete with machine gun and cigar. Vince was standing to the side, wearing now a red silk shirt with his jeans, putting red glitter lipstick on. He moved in front of Howard, turning his back to him and danced provocatively. They then moved off together.

_You tell me there's no other, Baby,_

_You tell me I'm the only one,_

_I wish I knew for certain, Baby,_

_You say you love me, tell me, Honey._

_Do you dream about me, Baby, when the night comes?_

_When you close your eyes,_

_Do you dream about me when you dream of someone?_

_When you close your eyes, who do you see?_

_Do you dream about me?_

They started dancing there in the hall, Howard in brown and beige clothing and Vince in a leopard print jacket and trousers. Holding each other close, enjoying the closeness, until Vince playfully pulled Howard away from him and ran off, giggling as the bigger man ran after him.

_Sometimes I know you really love me, Baby,_

_It's so much clearer in the light of day,_

_Your touch is always reassuring, Baby,_

_You say the words I need to hear you say._

_You tell me there's no other, Baby,_

_You tell me I'm the only one,_

_But I want to know for certain, Baby,_

_You say you love me, tell me, Honey._

Out the back in a restricted around, Howard was wearing a brown long coat, playing on a rock guitar with Vince swaying in the backgorund, wearing all black. They played their way into the store, enjoying every minute of it.

_Do you dream about me, Baby, when the night comes?_

_When you close your eyes,_

_Do you dream about me when you dream of someone?_

_When you close your eyes, who do you see?_

_Do you dream about me?_

_I wish I knew what's on your mind,_

_When will I see?_

_You're in my dreams every night,_

_Do you dream, do you dream, _

_Do you dream, do you dream about me?_

Howard was sitting in an armchair, smoking a cigerette and reading the paper. Vince stood behind him, wearing a white mink fur coat (not very PC I know, but still...) unimpressed at that lack of attention he wasn't getting. He walked to face Howard and pulled a bit of the coat away, showing one of his fishnet stocking-cled legs, getting only a slight look. He then ripped the paper from his friend's hand and opened the coat, revealing the black corset he was wearing underneath for five seconds before putting the coat back on and walking away. Howard looked uninterested for another five seconds, before rushing after him.

_Hey, do you dream about me?_

_When the night comes, when you close your eyes,_

_Do you dream about me when you dream of someone else?_

_When you close your eyes, who do you see?_

_Dream about me, when the night comes, when you close your eyes._

They made their way back to the music area, dressed in the clothes they first wore to avoid suspision. Vince was throwing shapes left, right and center, while Howard just enjoyed himself. The song had ended and Naboo walked into the hall, a smirk on his lips as he saw the sight in front of him "Shake that thing, mate!"

Howard jumped at his voice "Oh Naboo. I want you to meet someone, this is...Vince?" His introduction trailed of when he saw his friend was frozen once again, his arms high in the air and his eyes closed in estacy, a smile gracing his once soft lips.

"Very nice, maybe I could magic up a giant Barbie and we could double date" The shaman answered, a snigger hidden in his voice.

"No, you don't understand..." Howard began, thinking Naboo though he was mad again "Don't worry about it, you are talking to a stoned shaman here. No if you excuse me, Bollo's come back and I promised to clean the flat for him" He walked away from them, giving Vince the once over before leaving them alone.

Vince shot back to life when he'd finally gone, confusing his friend "When I think you're real, you go again. What's with that?"

"You're the only one who can see me like this, you made me after all" He admitted, walking away with a sneaky sexy smile, leaving Howard even more confused.

Next hapter yay thanks for everyone reviewing this, i thought it would suck big style lol but ten reviews later, you proved me wrong. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter with aall the costume changes, Vince would be proud lol from chugirl2526.


	4. Chapter 4

A Booshy Mannequin.

Summery- Crossover and slash. Howard Moon, a struggling artist is going from one dead end job to the next. But it all changes when a mannequin he creates comes to life in a department store where he gets a new job.

Disclaimer- Boosh is not mine, nither is Mannequin.

Author's Notes- Came to me like five minutes ago when I heard 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now' by Starship. Then I thought this would make another excellent boosh crossover lol. Thanks for the reviews so far :)

--

Fossil was patrolling the departments with Joey faithfully on his lead, sniffing the air every now and again (Fossil, not the dog). They were walking past some lifts when Joey just started growling "What is it boy? Who's there?"

He could then hear mumbled voices, both male coming for inside one of the lifts "Ok, Joey. Let's go at then like a nun sandwich" The lift door opened and the dog went earing in, only to come out three seconds later, whimpering. Then out of the lift came Howard, carring a once again stiff Vince, who gave Fossil a smug smile before walking away. The guard looked amazed and looked inside the lift, which was empty "You can fool Joey, Moon. But you'll never fool me. My brain is quicker than-" His sentace was cut off when both the doors shut on him, trapping him.

Inside the front window display, Vince and Howard were working on their next display, which was a gothic display where everything was dark. Even Vince himself was wearing all black, even black makeup "I think we've outdone ourselves this time"

"I think you're right" Agreed Howard, stepping back to admire their work. He smiled when he felt the smaller man wrap his arms around him, placing his head in his shoulders.

--

The next morning, everyone gathered outside to admire the display, even Mrs Gideon was in the crowd "Good morning Mrs G. What do you think of the display? Meltdown, eh?" Howard greeted.

"Good Morning Howard" She replied back "Oh yes, hot, smoking, churning, burning, whatever. Oh yes" He offered his arm and they both went inside the store.

After a hour at the store, Howard went back to his apartment for a well earned nap, but was rudely awakened by the phone ringing "Hello?" He asked, sleepily.

"Hello, my fuzzy man peach" Gregg said from the other line "It's Old Gregg"

"I thought you weren't talking to me, Gregg" Howard replied.

"I was a little bit upset, but I wanted to see how you were doing" The merman said back "Listen Gregg, I have to go now. I work nights and I really need the sleep"

"Alright, but be up in time for Gregg to take you to lunch. I'll take you to that french resturant you worked at once, you remember where it is?"

"Yeah, I was fired from there for actually setting IT on fire" Howard answered "Just don't stand me up this time Howard, or else..."

Gregg placed the phone down with a smile on his face, while Bainbridge stood beside him "He'll be there" Bainbridge smiled and walked off.

--

At the resturant, Howard made his way inside and smiled, remembering when he worked in such a posh place. Then he spotted his old employer "Hey Dennis, I see you're wearing the night-time hair at lunch now, looking good"

The head waiter turned around with a smile, but the smile dropped when his colorless eyes recognised Howard "It's you! The flambe terrorist! Will you not be satisfied until you've burnt the place down?"

"It was an accident, Dennis. I was just trying to show the customer a little flair" Howard explained, then he saw Gregg waving to him "You're here to dine?" Dennis said, shocked. The younger man nodded and made his way to his sort-of boyfriend "By the way, the eyebrows have grown back nicely"

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept" Howard apologised "That's alright, you're only an hour late" Gregg said, a forced smile on his green face "I love this place, it's so romantic"

"Yeah, they did a good job rebuilding the balcony. That went up like a roman candle"

"Howard, I guess I was wrong about you and I have a way of making it up. How would you like to be chief window-dresser at Bainbridge's" Gregg offered.

"They want me? Really? What if I told you I had a little help? In the form of a very handsome man?" Howard replied, teasingly.

"I...I wouldn't mind in the least, my man peach" Gregg said, envy clearly in his voice "You start on monday, you can take me to work on your cute motorcycle"

"I'm not taking the job. If I'm one thing, I'm loyal, I finally found a place where I belong. I'll see you around" Howard got up and tried to walk away cool like, only to walk into a waiter carrying a _crepe flambe_ and knocked him into another empty table. The dessert set fire to the tablecloth "I'll get it! Don't worry, It's only a little one" He called out.

Howard then grabbed a near-by Dennis's wig and patted the fire, but just made it worst. He dropped the wig and ran for it, Dennis looking slightly annoying at the sight of it.

--

Back at the store, Fossil was talking with Saboo "There's something strange going on around here at night " The retarded guard confessed "Every time Joey sees a mannequin, he gets so scared, he's breaking wind left, right and centre"

"Isn't it obvious that Moon is behind all this? I mean, a man who's an eternal failure is putting together the best diaplay windows in town. You say you hear voices, there's no-one there, I mean, is there someone helping him?" Saboo asked, concerned.

"I shall find out the reason, sir. As long as I get my sausages and toboggans for rewards" Fossil agreed, moving out of the office. At closing time, he was quick to shoo everyone out of the store, before going on his mission "Come on Joey, we're gonna nail that little fart blossom"

Meanwhile, at the holiday wear and supplies department, Vince and Howard were enjoying the peace, lying on a sort of cruise deck "We've needed this vacation" Vince moan happily "The sun feels strong, I could use some suntan lotion, if someone was willing to rub it on" He suggested sexily, turning over so Howard could rub some on his bare back. Vince was wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxers, while Howard wore a brown and orange tropical shirt and brown shorts.

Howard's mouth went dry, but he smiled just the same "Well, it's a dirt job. But someone's got to do it" He grabbed the bottle and squeezed some on his hand, before gently rubbing it into the soft, pale skin under his fingers. Vince jumped slightly at the contact of the cold liquid, but melted and sighed as Howard massaged the lotion into his skin.

Fossil carried on exploring the departments, then Gregg and Spider jumped from behind a display "We are alone" Spider suggested, Gregg giving him a look before they disappeared behind the display again, then crawled on their hands and knees across the floor "Listen when we find him, get a good picture of who this man is, and get out" Gregg told Spider

"If we can't hire Howard, maybe we could buy this other man out" Spider then grabbed his arm for him to stop "Listen, Spider has always wanted to make love in the middle of the ladie's show department. The smell of leather is always a good turn-on, no?" Gregg slapped him across the head before crawling away "What? You took me seriously?"

Howard was still rubbing Vince's back and shoulders with lotion, but the gothic dummy wasn't complaining, in fact he had a dizzy grin on his face as his eyes were closed in estacy. Howard was enjoying himself too, feeling quite happy and content until Vince got up and placed an ice cube from his drink down his pants. Howard gasps in shock before placing his larger body onto Vince's, gathering the soft lips in a hard, searing kiss.

They rolled over until Howard spotted black shoes by his head, Vince turning back into his mannequin state. He looked up into the face of Fossil "Oh Moon, I knew you weren't right. You are one sick puppy"

Gregg and Spider came up the escalator and stopped at the scene in front of them "So, this is the handsome man he dumped you for?" Spider asked, amused, then took few pictures with his camera before they left.

"No, this is how I get my...inspiration, I create" Howard lied, getting embrasserese"But I can tell by looking at you you're not the artistic type"

"Saboo told me to keep an eye on you, but now I'm doing things my way" Fossil waited until Howard got up before punching him in the back and grabbing him to throw him into the wall. Howard punched him back in the face, and Fossil went flying backwards into some displays, running towards him to be tripped over by the guard. Fossil got his baton out and tried hitting Howard, only succeeding in destroying more displays.

He punched the young artist in the face, causing him to fall backwards into the sporting department and accidentally turning on the tennis ball machine, making the yellow balls fly out and distract Fossil, giving him a chance to headbutt the guard. Fossil rolled them over so he was on top and pulled him baton up to knock Howard out, until a bare foot knocked it out opf his hand.

Howard gave him one last punch to the face which knocked him out, and gazed up at Vince who was smiling down at him "How'd you do that?"

"His back was turned, so he couldn't see me" The goth smiled "That'll teach him to mess with us"

--

Next chapter up, the next one might be my last nice bit of fluffy slash in this one for you, so enjoy from chugirl2526.


	5. Chapter 5

A Booshy Mannequin.

Summery- Crossover and slash. Howard Moon, a struggling artist is going from one dead end job to the next. But it all changes when a mannequin he creates comes to life in a department store where he gets a new job.

Disclaimer- Boosh is not mine, nither is Mannequin.

Author's Notes- Came to me like five minutes ago when I heard 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now' by Starship. Then I thought this would make another excellent boosh crossover lol. Thanks for the reviews so far :)

--

Naboo was making up wigs for the mannequins in one of the back departments, so busy he never notised Vince zoom past him on rollerblades. He turned around and saw no-one there, blaming it on the hooka. He turned back around to finish what he was doing and never notised Howard ride past on a mountain bike, doing a wheelie.

Vince rode on, but stopped when he saw a hanglider hanging up above him "Wow, my dream wings" He smiled to himself, before removing his blades on strapping himself in and launching himself off the balcony. Howard was seen a floor below him, looking for Vince "Hey, where'd you go?" He turned looked to the side and saw his friend flying downwards, waving at him.

He started running down the stairs to save his creation, who, in his defence, was loving his experience. Vince never felt such excitement, the rush of air past his ears, his heart punding with adrenelin as he watched the ground getting slowly closer to him. The store was big enough for him to circle the whole place safely without banging into things, letting him enjoy the view.

The lift door opened and out stepped Fossil with Joey on his lead "This is your last chance, we'll get him this time" They made their way to the centre of the store, where Vince recognised Fossil as the one who hurt Howard. He flew down low and turned back into a dummy, making his landing into them hard.

Howard got to the bottom of the stairs just in time to hear a crash, walking quickly over to the landed handglider "I did it, I really flew!" Vince said excitedly, wrapping his arms around the larger man "That felt terrific, I feel so good" Then promtly fainted into Howard's arm from the rush.

--

A few hours later, Howard and Vince were lying next to each other in a pile of teddies, holding each other "Vince, do you think we should name our first kid Pinocchio?" Howard said, making the smaller man giggle, but then he pulled away, his face serious "Howard, do you think we'll really work?"

"Course, I'm dead sure. What about you? You've waited a long time for this" Vince gave him a loving look "There could never be anywhere better then here with you" They were just about to lean in for a kiss when Howard remembered- "The window" He ran off, leaving Vince surprised.

They rushed to the front window where all the semi nude dummies were waiting "It's almost sunrise, we'll never do it in time" Vince moaned, gathering clothes in his hands. Howard got an idea in his mind "Don't worry, I don't think we'll have to"

--

The next day, the dummies were dressed in a semi nude state still, only in better poses with Vince in a black corset with black silk shorts, fishnet stockings and a loose black silk top just covering his torso, open. Naboo was in the crowd, staring with amazement "That's good, really good"

Inside the store, Saboo was just walking to his office when he saw a crowd around the centre, staring at a sleeping Fossil, snoring loudly "Well, don't just stand there. Back to work" He ordered the crowd of workers, waiting until they'd gone away.

"Fossil, you idiot wake up!" He yelled, making the guard jump slightly and look at him confused "What happened?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Saboo asked "It was that Moon, he was doing awful things to a half naked dummy" Then Mrs Gideon walked past, stoping at the sight of Fossil on the floor "Is this your idea of a security guard, Saboo?"

"I assure you, I had nothing..." His speech was interupted "You hied him, you an fire him" She demanded.

"What if he's telling the truth? He may be retarded, but he's never lied yet" Saboo argued.

"I've never seen this store so sucessful and it's all thanks to Howard Moon. I don't care if he puts a rubber glove on his head and runs naked through the store, yelling "Hi, I'm a squid!"" Unfortunatly, Howard was right behind her "Morning Mrs G"

"Oh hi Howard, this morning's window was your best yet" He smiled at her "Thanks, what happened here? Fossil, did you think you were under attack by the rabid squrrials again?"

"I was just doing what Saboo told me to do..." He broke off when he realiesed he dropped his boss in it "Oh, is that right? Well, when Fossil gets his last paycheck, you can get yours too Saboo. Howard, let's go" Gideon said, walking off. Howard could just hold in his giggles before he said "Get that dog out of the tree too" Indicating to Joey, lodged in a high plant pot.

Days went past and Howard was on the front of a few papers, saying about how his grand designs were the toast of the town. More window displays were made and the store was more popular then ever. He and Vince got more closer and closer with the designs, he even started carring the young dummy around with him. Once he took him to a storeroom, where outside the door the fellow workers could hearing moaning and grunts coming from within. When Howard came out, his clothes were crumpled and so were the mannequin's, who's face seem to be frozen in a look of pure estacy, his Blew eyes with a gleam in them.

--

Inside Bainbridge's store, the boss himself was yelling at his taff during a meeting "What the hell are you people doing? Have you seen the latest figures? Sales are down by 89 while Gideon's is going through the roof! Now I want this stopped, and if it dosen't so help me God, you are all dead meat!" He leaves them to sit in shock and embrassment.

At Gideon's however, She called her own meeting and invited Howard to it "It is my honor to inform you, that starting monday, you be the youngest vice-president of this company" The rest of the board clapped as Howard looked surprised and shocked for a moment "I...Thank you" He smiled.

At Bainbridge's Spider and Gregg were showing him the pictures they took, showing Howard with Vince as a dummy lying on top of him "Son of a bitch! So, Saboo was telling the truth. I've been in this business for 20 years, but I've never seen anything like this, we're talking serious nut-job."

"As much as Gregg would like to help your store, but wouldn't these pictures kinda ruin Howard's life?" The merman said, concerned.

"You know I wouldn't ruin anyone's life, unless absolutly necessary, which this is. Besides, I just wanna hire him and now I know how" Bainbirdge replied, a sly smile on his face.

Howard was carrying Vince once more, only this time to the men's toilets upstairs. He went in them and found them empty, so Vince once again came to life "You won't beileve this, but Mrs Gideon made me vice-president" Vince smiled and jumped into his arms with joy "That's genius, Howard. I'm so proud of you" Some woman were crowding outside the toilet door, listening in with silent giggles.

"You deserve it, mate. I knew this would happen" Vince said, still smiling "My own boss, creative freedom" Howard smiled back to him "But you know I can't do this without you" He added, seeing the haunting hurt looked that quickly passed in Vince's blue eyes "I won't take the job unless we're together"

Vince looked completely serious for once "You can't worry about what will happen to us" Before Howard could reply, he pressed his lips gently to the larger man's silencing him, the kiss intensifing after every second. Outside, Naboo notised the crowd outside the door and parted them, so he could go inside "If that's Howard in there, out my way".

He stopped suddenly and nearly laughed out loud watching Howard making out with a mannequin "He'll never say you never do any work" He said, startling his friend "You know, I'd never bother you when you're getting a bit of wood, but this is important. I need your help, I need your creative muse. I always though I was the best before you came along, so teach me" The shaman begged.

"Well, we could talk about designs and stuff, but when I work, I gotta work alone" Howard reasoned, trying not to upset his stoned friend, who nodded "Of course, I understand. You're an artist and that's the way you work. I can respect that" Naboo said, before breaking into sobs, with his friend trying to comfort him.

--

"Vince, please. You gotta help me" Howard begged, as he and the now alive dummy walked through the store once more "I can't help Naboo, I can't come alive in front of him, besides you can do it yourself" The goth replied, a cheeky smile on his face.

"But we're a team, we do everything togther" Howard replied "You can't hold yourself back because of me, now go Naboo's waiting" Vince said back, a sad smile on his face, before walking away to the door to the front window "I'll be waiting for you" He said, before closing the door.

Howard then got to the window and saw Naboo getting everything ready, then he got an idea "Right, we need a list, write this down" The shaman pulled a notebook out of his turban "30 feet of black nylon cord..."

--

At Bainbridge's, Saboo was talking to the main man "This guy's worked at Gideon's for 15 years, I think he'll do just fine. I mean he's a retard, but..." There was a knock at the door and Fossil entered the office, wearing casual clothes "This is Robert Fossil, Bob, this is Dixon Bainbridge" He introduced.

"Now, there are hundreds of mannequins at Gideon's. Could you point out the one Moon has a...romantic interest with?" Bainbridge asked.

"Oh, of course sir. I neve forget a name or face" Fossil answered, smiling "Good, well we'll be needing your help then. And if you suceed, you'll be having a nice, new job here at Bainbridge's"

"We want to get Moon's mannequin and bring him here, secretly" Saboo said, revealing the plan "I'll be glad to do it then, sirs" Fossil replied.

--

Back at Gideon's, Howard, who was wearing a black tuxedo was getting a black diamond necklace out of a jewellery cabinant, along with a black diamond bracelet and placed them upon Vince, who was wearing the outfit he wore in the window, only with tight black drainpipes as well. They then left the store arm in arm smiling at each other. Outside, they saw the fruits of Howard and Naboo's work, one female dummy was wearing male clothes while the male ones wore female clothing "It's the most beautiful window I've ever seen" Vince said, his eyes sparkling with amazement.

"So are you you know, you're a part of me now. I've got you in here" Howard said, pointing to his heart "Come on, you ready to go?"

Vince smiled and nodded, following Howard to his motorcycle "You've been cooped up in that store too long, just hold on tight and don't let go" Howard replied "I can do that" The goth smiled, before hopping on and wrapping his thin arms around his friend. Then Gregg turned up with Spider, driving him "Howard! Look, I know about your problem" He called out.

"What problem?" His ex asked "You're riding around town with a mannequin on the back of your motorbike" Gregg almost yelled "Oh yes, you haven't met yet. Gregg, meet Vince. Vince, Gregg"

"Nice to meet..What am I saying? I'm giving you one last chance, come to Bainbridge's" The merman said, getting annoyed.

"I don't need Bainbridge's or you, I've got friends here, people who care and someone who makes me feel good about myself. Night Gregg" Howard said, before starting his motorbike and driving off. Old Gregg looked shocked and got back into Spider's car "You know what you need right now? Some Spider lovin'" Gregg gave it a quick though "Fine, let's just get out of here quickly to your place before I get second thoughts" and they were off.

Elsewhere down an alleyway, Saboo and Fossil were waiting in Fossil's car "Can we go into the store now, you idiot?" Saboo asked. They were about to leave when they saw Howard zoom past with Vince behind him "He's stealing the dummy before we could" Fossil moaned, before starting his car and zooming after them.

The chase went on until Howard had to stop behind this car at the lights, causing the idiots to stop behind them. They looked in shock as Vince's middle finger was raised to them, before Howard pulled it down. Fossil put his foot down and went after Howard, only to crash into the car in front as the motorbike served out the way. They soon got past the car and the chase continued, weaving in and out of traffic through the busy London streets.

Howard then took a detour down a thin alleyway, but the car behind them was determinded to get them. They drove down over bits of rubbish and cardboard, but Fossil's car went flying over a small ramp of rubbish and got stuck in between two skinny walls. Howard and Vince gave them a quick laugh and drove off, leaving them.

--

At Spider's place, he was in bed with the covers over him, in shock while Gregg got dress again "I don't understand. This has never happened to Spider before, not just one, but all eight at once. Must be you, you are so cold" Gregg left him as he sobbed into his covers while peering underneath them.

--

Howard and Vince were still driving through the night, enjoying each others company and the lovely night now no-one was chasing them. They soon got to a park, where they kissed passionatly under the moonlight and soon got back to the store, where they made love inside a tent in the outdoor equipment department.

--

there, hopefully i might get this finsihed tomorrow night i need to because i'm going away from the weekend and i don't want to leave it unfinished lol from chugirl2526.


	6. Chapter 6

A Booshy Mannequin.

Summery- Crossover and slash. Howard Moon, a struggling artist is going from one dead end job to the next. But it all changes when a mannequin he creates comes to life in a department store where he gets a new job.

Disclaimer- Boosh is not mine, nither is Mannequin.

Author's Notes- Came to me like five minutes ago when I heard 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now' by Starship. Then I thought this would make another excellent boosh crossover lol. Thanks for the reviews so far :) Sorry if this is rushed but I just wanted to finish it before I go away so I wouldn't orry about it.

--

During the night, Howard and Vince moved from the tent to a hammock by the tent, lying naked with each other at first before making love again. Soon, they lay exhausted under a pile of fur coats and rugs "What are you thinking about?" Vince asked.

"The window" The gothic dummy felt hurt, they just declared their love in the best way and all Howard could think of was that bloody display "It turned out pretty well, hey?"

"It was breathtaking" Vince answered, more about other more important things then the display. Howard propped himself up on his elbow and looked Vince in the eyes "Vincent Noir, you inspire me. I feel like I can do anything, windows are only the start, I think we could design an entire city. No-one takes the time to bulid things that have character, dignity, people need that and we could give it to them. I love you, Vince" He said, before falling to sleep.

Vince lay awake thinking about Howard's words and stroked his cheek gently "I love you too, Howard. I better get into the window" Sadly, he left the warmth of his now boyfriend and walked to the front window, a little sore but satisfied.

Outside the back of Gideon's, Saboo and Fossil were planning to get inside. Fossil still had his store keys and unlocked the back door, letting them in. Together they made their way to the front window and started looking around "That tit-box came back here, I know his dummy is around here somewhere" He started shining his flashlight in the dummie's faces "This is the one!" Fossil said, happily.

"You sure?" Saboo asked. Fossil stood there grinning before seeing all the other dummies "Hang on, this one looks like him too, and this one"

"I've put my future in the hands of a retard. Just get them all then and let's get out of here!" They grabbed all the male mannequins in that front window and moved into the next one. Vince managed to get into his window in time to strike a pose, before freezing solid as Saboo and Fossil entered "Ever wondered how they all look alike, sir?" Fossil asked.

"Just take a look at that one" The flashlight shone in Vince's eyes, but he couldn't do anything about it, he just couldn't move. Even when Fossil pciked him up and took him out could he yelled for Howard to help him, he just resigned to his fate.

--

The next day, a crowd gathered around Howard, who was still fast asleep under the furs naked. He turned over to feel if Vince was still there and awakened to find him gone, looking up to see all customers and workers clapping at him, like it was part of his display. Embrassed, he was glad to see Naboo pushing his way through the crowd, not caring if his friend was naked.

"Morning, I sleep alone too, but I don't show it" He smiled "Can you pass me my clothes please?" Howard choked out.

"Did you sleep here all last night? You must have missed it then. All the male mannequins were stolen from the windows last night, even your favourite's gone" Howard looked shocked and leaped from his bed, covering himself with a fur rug, Naboo following him to the windows.

They got into the window- a sort of Eygptian feel to it for Vince, to fine the star dummy gone "I'm sorry, but some of us were destined for heartache sometime" Naboo said. But Howard knew who could have taken Vince "I'm gonna need a lift, mate"

They went outside the the store, where Naboo let out his flying carpet. They got on and flew all the way to Bainbridge's, just down the road really, Howard jumping off automatically and into the store. The shaman pressed a button on his carpet and it shrunk down to fit into his pocket before he went in too.

Howard ran all the way upstairs to the upper offices "Gregg? Old Gregg? Where is he?" He asked a receptionist "He's in conference, but you can't go in there" She yelled, watching Howard run down the coridor. She picked up a phone and pressed a number "Security?"

In the conference room, he saw Bainbridge, Saboo and Gregg talking togeter "Howard, we were hoping you'd drop in" Saboo said, but Howard didn't pay attention to him "Gregg, where is he?"

"He's perfectly safe, now let's talk about your career here at my place" Howard shook his head "What have you done with him?"

"Relax, my fuzzy man peach, it's just a mannequin" Gregg answered, getting annoyed "How about 55,000 euros a year?" Howard lost his temper and pushed Bainbridge againest the wall by his coller "Where is he?"

"Forget it, you won't see him again" Gregg said, angry and jealous, marching out of the office and down the corridor. Howard didn't give two shits about Saboo and Bainbridge anymore and rushed after Gregg. Down in the departments, was Fossil with a new dog- a alasation called Mr Rogers 'All units, perputrator on main floor' His walkie talkie came to life "Come on, duty calls boy".

Howard ran down the stairs going to the upper offices and just saw Gregg walking towards the back of the store. He ran after the merman, not knowing Saboo and Bainbridge were right behind him, knocking over customers and workers alike. Howard was surprised when he turned a corner to find Fossil staring him down, a starnge smile on his face "Moon, you're just in time, it's Mr Roger's lunchtime" The dog starts barking wildly as Fossil let him off his lead, but he just staright past Howard and through the store "Nice dog!" He said, before running of once more, the retarded guard behind him.

Howard ran across the glittered floor with three guards chasing him, including Fossil. He saw three more in front of him and skidded, knocking them over who then crashed into the ones behind him. Gregg made his way through the 'employees only' room at the back as Howard was chased through racks of clothes. He ran into the records section and back into ladie's wear, Fossil jumping up on the glasst topped cabinets, brandishing his baton.

Howard got an umbrella and they dueled, until Fossil's foot went through the glass and he got stuck. A guard caught Howard but he clubbed him with the umbrella until he let go.

Old Gregg meanwhile had got a trolley full of the male mannequins stolen from Gideon's, with Vince somewhere in the bottom of the pile, worried and scared. He took them into the trash compactor area and dumped the entire load in a small pit, one by one before starting the machine up. A small convayer belt went upwards from the pit to the compactor, and the last dummy on the belt at the bottom was Vince himself. He stood and watched as the mannequins went up to their doom.

Back in the store, Howard finally got to the 'employees only' area with the guards still following. He made them chase him down the corridor, where Naboo was waiting with a huge hosepipe. Once Howard got past, he turned it on, sending blast after blast of water into the guards, knocking them over "Way to go, mate" Howard cheered him on, as he went past.

Inside the compacter area, Gregg was still watching, but was shocked when all the rubbish from the shredded dummies fell on top of him, trapping him underneath. The worker of the area came out of his office once he heard the noise and saw Howard come in "Hey, you can't come in here. It's dangerous!"

Howard didn't care as he saw just about to go over the edge of the shredder "Vince!" He yelled out, running up the belt and grabbing the dummy's arms, holding on to the sides as he saw bits of other mannequins get cut into bits. He was starting to lose his grip until he felt Vince's fingers come alive and wrap around his wrist, holding on for dear life.

He looked down once more to see fear in those once sparkling blue eyes, a look of panic on the goth's face. Vince's other hand grabbed his wirst and he pulled for both their sakes, grunting and trying not to let go. The worker could see what was happening and turned off the emergeny switch, amking the machine and belt stop working. Unfortunatly, it made Naboo's hose stop working too, so the guards could push past him and get Howard.

On top of the machine, Howard finally pulled Vince up and they both stood up "Howard, you saved me!" Vince cried, happy "Oh, it was nothing really" Howard waved it off, catching his breath back. Then Vince looked down to see the worker staring at them, then looked down at his own hands surprised and shocked.

"I'm alive! He can see me and I'm still alive" Howard hugged him tightly with joy "Thank you! Thank you!" Vince called out to the ceiling (to his Gods I think), then looked back at his boyfriend completely serious "You going have to love me forever now"

"I always have, I always will Vince" Howard smiled at him, pulling Vince in for a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. The worker watched with a smile, then started rooting through the trash in the pit for a dummy alive, crying out for joy when he found Gregg. He picked him up gently and kissed Gregg, who woke up and looked at him disgustingly, while the two lovers on the machine were still at it.

They made their way down the belt, hand in hand, as Gregg was battling off the worker "Get off Gregg, you disgusting pig" He stopped and looked in amazement at the once frozen dummy that was now moving and smiling at the end of his ex's hand. They were about to walk through the door when Naboo rushed in "The police are here-" He stopped at the sight of Vince too.

"Naboo, this is Vince, my boyfriend" Howard smiled "I must have been smoking too much last night because I can't believe what I'm seeing" The shaman said, shocked. The doors once again brust open and Bainbridge, Saboo and all the guards came in "Arrest that man" Bainbridge ordered, pointing to Howard, then saw Vince "Who's he?"

"He's who I came for" Howard said, holding the goth close to him "She's the dummy" Fossil called out, somewhat pleased at his accusation.

"Keep your hands of him" Came a female voice, as Mrs Gideon pushed her way through the crowd "Bainbridge, you really screwed it up"

"What are you talking about?" Bainbridge asked.

"When I fired this idiot the other day-" She indicated to Fossil "-I replaced him with security cameras. I have Saboo and this moron on film stealing my mannequins on tape" She held up the evidence to prove it "I was sure you were behind this, you- you greedy snake"

She turned to the police "I want Fossil and Saboo arrested for breaking and entering and grand theft. And I'll get you later for conspiracy, Bainbridge"

"You can add kidnapping to those charges too" Howard informed her "Kidnapping who?" Saboo asked.

"Me" Vince called out "Who are you?" Bainbridge asked "He's the dummy" Fossil called out again.

"This poor man is having a breakdown" Vince pointed out, enjoying every minute of this. He smiled as the police took the two criminals away and saw Howard talking to Mrs Gideon "Did those ideo cameras pick up anything else last night?"

She smiled coyly with him "I only saw what I needed to see" He smiled back, but saw Gregg looking at Vince like he was trash "So where did you come from?" The merman asked the ex-dummy.

"Gregg, you would never understand" Howard replied, putting his arm around Vince's shoulders. The two of them with Naboo walked out of the room, leaving Bainbrdige with Gideon "There must be some arrangement we could make?"

"Shut up, you ballbag" She said, before marching out of the room too. The police grabbed each of his arms and made their way out, Gregg following them "Gregg, you're fired. You'll never work in this town again" The worker, now on his own, just started sweeping up the mess, before dropping the brush and just jumping into the pile of papers and bits of mannequin.

--

A few days later, a new window display was shown. It was a wedding theme and starred Naboo as the vicar, Mrs Gideon as witness and Howard and Vince as the couple getting married. The crowd appulded as Howard gathered his new husband in his arms and kissed him gently, their vows now complete.

_And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever, Nothings gonna stop us now,  
And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other  
Nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us now._

--

There we go, finsihed with a nice, ahppy, fluffy ending I'm working on my next fic as we speak, another slash but it won't be ready for a few days, so enjoy this while you can lol from chugirl2526.


End file.
